


i taste the honey of romance and lose my footing

by blacksuns (orphan_account)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Intimacy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blacksuns
Summary: “What are you looking at?” Jacob asks, sleepy. His voice is soft, but the look in his eyes is anything but; Kevin can’t quite avoid the way Jacob is looking at him right now, inquiring and demanding.“You,” Kevin confesses with a whisper, looking away, cheeks flushed pink, “I was looking at you.”
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	i taste the honey of romance and lose my footing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Dear AO3 subscribers who saw this on their inbox and thought I was hacked: I was not. I have already surpassed my popular pairing fic quota for 2019, I am well aware, but as the good friend that I am, I am here to post some "corny moonbae shit" as per request. Please don't unsubscribe.
> 
> First fic of 2020 and it's moonbae... Wow... Just... Wow. Since you're here, you're legally obligated to wish Dawn a merry Christmas, though it's not Christmas season anymore. Merry Christmas, Dawn! Santa isn't real and neither is moonbae, time is a social construct and neither of us exists. Happy New Year!

“Hey,” Jacob’s voice is nothing but a soft whisper, followed by the quiet creek of the door being opened to its entirety with a gentle push. Kevin blinks at the abrasive brightness from the corridor as Jacob opens the door, and hides from the light behind the thin sheets. He spots Jacob, disheveled hair and puffy eyes behind the round frame of his glasses, standing by the doorframe with his pair of their matching Sanrio slippers on, his phone, phone charger and laptop tucked under his arm. Waiting for Kevin to ask if he wants to come in. Kevin sighs, dropping his face on his pillow, and smiles, “Are you awake?”

“Hey, you,” Kevin greets, sleepy, but still cheery, “What’s up? Miss me already?”

“Sangyeon is snoring and Jaehyun is pestering everyone within arm reach in the living room,” Jacob groans, and Kevin laughs, fond, “Can I come in?”

“What are you doing, standing there? Since when do you need to ask?” Kevin teases with a smile, wiggling to the side and patting the free space on the mattress beside him, “Come lay down with me, silly.”

Jacob opens a grateful smile and waddles his way to Kevin’s bed, closing the door behind him. He leaves his laptop and the phone charger on the nightstand and kicks off his slippers under Kevin’s bed, tugging at the covers and sliding under his sheets. He sighs in content, drowning under the warm covers and resting his head on Kevin’s pillow. Kevin looks up from the drawing open on his iPad to inspect Jacob’s face, cheek pressed against his pillow, eyes fluttering close as he’s readying himself to slip into peaceful slumber. It’s so easy, to be like this with Jacob, to exist in the same time and space as him, a mess of limbs in the cramped space of Kevin’s twin bed, Kevin working on his newest Moonscribbles while Jacob sleeps soundly next to him.

There are many types of silence, everything from awkward to tense to comfortable, but no kind of comfortable silence makes Kevin feel as at ease as he feels when it’s just him and Jacob in their own world. It’s so easy to forget about his fears, his worries, his sorrows, when he can so easily escape reality by slipping in the comfort of Jacob’s hold and making himself at home in his arms. There’s a lot that comes with knowing that this, _them_ , is nothing but a handmade heaven that the two of them share; it’s a different kind of familiarity, a whole new level of intimacy, something so inherently special, that connects them.

If Kevin stops and thinks about it for just a bit, he realizes he’s probably always been _a little_ in love with Jacob. 

Kevin means to go back to his drawing, means to stop staring and go back to what it was doing, but Jacob is magnetic in a way that makes it very hard not to stare. Jacob is the face of familiarity, the face that settles something within Kevin’s gut, the face Kevin will always be looking for in a crowd. He likes looking at Jacob, staring at his eyelashes, when he’s sleeping so soundly, no sound in the room but Kevin’s thoughts that, one way or another, always find their back to Jacob. 

_Jacob. Jacob. Jacob._

Kevin should stop staring.

He does not.

“What are you looking at?” Jacob asks, sleepy. His voice is soft, but the look in his eyes is anything but; Kevin can’t quite avoid the way Jacob is looking at him right now, inquiring and demanding.

“You,” Kevin confesses with a whisper, looking away, cheeks flushed pink, “I was looking at you.”

Jacob props himself on his elbows, getting up to press a kiss under Kevin’s jaw, gentle and warm. There’s something so settling about the way Jacob laughs, nosing the underside of Kevin’s jaw, breathing against his neck, soft grip on Kevin’s bicep, something so inviting, that makes it so easy for him to call for this trap called love, “Come here.”

 _“Kiss me,”_ Kevin mutters too quietly even for himself to hear, and his voice is nothing more than a soft plea drowned by the naked want in his voice, _“Please. Kiss me.”_

“What was that?”

_It’s a trap._

“You heard me.”

“Say it again,” Jacob insists, persistent, tracing Kevin’s skin with his fingertips, “I want to hear you say it.”

Kevin falls for it. It’s so, so easy for him to fall for the trap.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Since when do you need to ask?” A laugh, teasing. Friendly but still underlying flirty banter. Jacob brushes a rebellious strand of Kevin’s hair behind his ear and leans in, dangerously close, so close Kevin is _sure_ Jacob can listen to the loud thumping inside his chest. He smiles, soft and warm and everything about him reminds Kevin of home; the butterflies fluttering in his stomach, the warmth of Jacob’s voice and the familiarity of his touch. Jacob caresses Kevin’s cheek with his thumb, and says again, “Come here and kiss me quiet, _silly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> We've entered Twilight Zone a few days ago and to be honest, I've lost any and all notions of time. I do not know what day it is, or when you will be reading this. Merry Christmas! Or not. Happy holidays! Happy New Year!
> 
> Don't follow me on Twitter, I don't follow back. But do be kind and leave me anything in the comment section of this fic, I absolutely despise it and need some sort of validation that it isn't as bad as I'm forcing myself to believe it is.
> 
> Stan LOONA and please tell Dawn to give me her LOONA albums for free. Love you, bye ♡


End file.
